Kay (Platinum Revival)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Slicing New Day |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Slicing New Day X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = Caring and Sharing |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = Boosts self ATK based on Null Units' current HP Red.damage afflicted to self |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = Caring and Sharing |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = Boosts self ATK based on Null Units' current HP Red.damage afflicted to self |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = Caring and Sharing |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = Boosts self ATK based on Null Units' current HP Red.damage afflicted to self |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Earth Flurry Pact III |abilityX= Earth Flurry Boost III |atk 0 = 7900 |hp 0 = 17300 |atk 1 = 8500 |hp 1 = 19300 |atk 2 = 9100 |hp 2 = 21300 |quote 0 = Time to go fetch the first country of the year! |quote 1 = Time to go fetch the first country of the year! |quote 2 = Time to go fetch the first country of the year! |home quote 0 = Hey Knight! Glad I caught you. I'm actually getting ready for New Year's! Mind helping me out? First... I need for you to go put these oranges on the kotatsu table. It's a tradition my sister loves. The mochi are done! They're hot so be careful!... I would make a good wife?! What are you... heh... thank you... I guess. |home quote 1 = Hey Knight! Glad I caught you. I'm actually getting ready for New Year's! Mind helping me out? First... I need for you to go put these oranges on the kotatsu table. It's a tradition my sister loves. The mochi are done! They're hot so be careful!... I would make a good wife?! What are you... heh... thank you... I guess. |home quote 2 = Hey Knight! Glad I caught you. I'm actually getting ready for New Year's! Mind helping me out? First... I need for you to go put these oranges on the kotatsu table. It's a tradition my sister loves. The mochi are done! They're hot so be careful!... I would make a good wife?! What are you... heh... thank you... I guess. |details = Kay prepared everything for Arthur for te New Year so that she could relax and not have to worry about a thing. She was the most caring sister and never thought of any of it as a chore. 'You want more food? eggs, coming right up!' |illust = mame |CV = Kaori Maeda |availability = Debut: Week 271, Event Reward (Fortress Frenzy) }} __NOWYSIWYG__